The present invention is directed to an electrical switching apparatus which is preferably in the form of a pushbutton switch. The present invention is designed, particularly in the aspect of its electrical contact structure, to provide a reliable switching action which may be easily manufactured; the design is forgiving of tolerances which may be required by prior art devices in the alignment of contacts to ensure reliability of operation.